The Wonderer
by Kaysic Hitachi
Summary: While in Wonderland Kaysic runs into someone shes never met. For some reason she feels unsafe and decides to battle him. Kaysic gets hurt while she is battling and the mistery guy helps her. Wil they fall in love? Will the man in the black cape come back?
1. Default Chapter

** The Wonderer **

**Kaysic: MUHAHAH!!!! I am back with another great story. So R&R!! Oh and I'm sad to say that Bakura from previous stories has killed over. WAAA!! We loved you Bakura, ok not really. A lot of these people are ooc.**

**Evil Marik: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Kaysic: AHHH!! EVIL MARIK RUN AWAY!!!!! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 1: The Black Cape**

**Kaysic****walked****around****the****corner****only****to****trip****over****a****baby** **starwberry****in****the****ground.** (**sad)**

"**Need some help?" asked a strange figure. The figure bent down and touched Kaysic's shoulder. "RAPE!! RAPE!!" she yelled turning over and punching the guy that was sitting there. The guy didn't even flinch. **

"**Uh…can you get your fist off my cheek." "You mean that didn't hurt?" "No not really." he said "Can I make it hurt? You want a real battle, you ran into the wrong girl to mess with."**

**She stood up and so did the guy. Ha! She quickly pulled out Lastona (her weapon) with one hand, but before she could make a move a gun was pointed to her head. "You've got a sword and I've got a gun! I wonder what's better." **

**She made a fist with her other hand and knocked his gun out of his hand and then kicked him in the neck. He went sliding back about 6 feet. She charged at him with full speed, but somehow he pulled out a second gun. She swung wildly at him, but he blocked it with his metal claw. **

"**You're such a f.."MOOO "child!" Yelled the guy as a cow walks by. "What the h.."MOO! yelled Kaysic as another cow goes by. They are both distracted by the line of cows by. When they were all gone they got back to the battle but Kaysic was still in a sort of trance. She was also distracted by something.**

**He aimed his gun at her and randomly shot but he was out of bullets. A man in the distance was watching them. He was wearing a black cape. He was fast as lighting. He went by the man that battling Kaysic and in the process grabbed his claw and him at the same time, clinging him to a tree by his red cape. **

**He turned to Kaysic and fired his at her, hitting her arm. Blood flew back splattering all over one of the tree trunks behind her. She fell to her knees as the guy shot again hitting her neck. The bullet went right through her skin hitting the same tree trunk. She flew back as though she was dead. The figure then ran off. Kaysic had tears rolling down her face. The guy grabbed his claw and ripped it off the tree.**

**He ran over to Kaysic and said "Don't worry I'm gonna save you" "You don't have…to do that" "But I want to" he said "Ok…but before you do anything…I need to know your name." She said "Vincent, Vincent Valentine. I'm a Turk, well I was a Turk." So they left Wonderland and headed for Traverse Town. Somwhow they ended up in the Red Room.**

**Kaysic: Hope you like this chappie! R&R!**

**Marik: Yes review for her!**

**Kaysic: CHAPPIE 2 WILL BE POSTED SOON!**

**Marik: This chapter may be short but the next chapter will be long!**


	2. The Randomness

The Wonderer 

**Kaysic: Hi-ya! I'm back with Marik and chappie 2 of my story.**

**Marik: Yes we are back!**

**Kaysic: Marik don't do that it creeps me out.**

**Marik: Sorry!**

**Kaysic: Stop yelling.**

**Marik: Ok.**

**Chapter 2: The Randomness!**

"**AERITH" was trying to heal Kaysic while Vincent and Yuffie well Vincent was messing with Yuffie's head. He turned and looked at Aerith then back at Yuffie. "HI!" she said every time he looked at her. "Vincent we may have a problem." Said Aerith. "What?" "Her body seems to have been devoured by something." **

"**I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room." she said. "NO VINCE!!! DON"T GO!" "Why?" "Uh… because… uh… oh just forget it! /leaves room/ Yuffie lifted up Kaysic's shirt a little. "AHHH!" Vincent came running in. "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled. "HER BODY!! ITS METAL!!" yelled Yuffie**

"**What?" He walked over to her. He put one hand one her stomach. "No. It can't be." He quickly pulled up her sleeve on her left arm. "Its metal, she is, she's an alchemist. Well just heal her neck then." Said Vincent "Yes sir!" "What were you smoking trying to heal her whole body?" "Hey don't say I was smoking. You heal her." "Fine I will. How?" "They say if a person that you know loves you and you love them back you give them a kiss and they have eternal life." "Ok then here goes!" Vincent's lips touched Kaysic's. He made it as though he hated it but deep down he was enjoying it. Kaysic's eyes then opened. She pushed him off. "AH! What are you doing! We just met!" He started to blush and left the room. "Oops. Was it something I said?" she asked**

**/later that night/**

**Vincent was lying in the bed as Kaysic walked in. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it." "…So I heard you were an alchemist." "Yeah go figure. So what gave you the clue?" "Your arm your stomach." "Oh that I wa-" How'd it happen" he asked**

"**I was about 5 when my brother died. I started to learn about alchemy so I could try to bring him back. But instead of taking what I gave it, the soul took my arm and part of my stomach. It turns out that I never got him back because I crossed over the line of God. And that's how it happened." "Ok I've heard enough just leave!" She turned around and looked at him. There was a tear running down his face. She started to walk away but stopped. She shut the door and walked over to Vincent and sat on the bed. "Vincent" she said softly. She leaned over and looked at him. Vincent suddenly felt Kaysic's smooth lips on his. 5 minutes later they pulled apart.**

"**That was nice, but I thought we just met." "Screw the just meeting!" she yelled. "I have to confess this you. Vincent I… I… love you." "I love you too." They looked at each other and blushed then Kaysic changed the subject. "So do you know the guy in the black cape?" she asked. "Unfortunately I do. His name is Reno. He was a Turk just like I was." "What do you mean "was"?" "2 years ago the Turks protected each other, but one day Reno started killing our people. He tried to kill me but only took my hand. That's I have this metal claw." "Oh look at the time!" said Kaysic "I better go." "Kaysic wait." He got up and gave her another kiss. "What was that for?" asked Kaysic all confused. "Your goodbye kiss." "Huh? I'm not leaving?" "No I mean… never mind." "Wait what?" "Never mind!"**

Kaysic: Marik you said it was long! 

**Marik: I lied the next ones long!**


	3. True Alchemy

The Wonderer

Kaysic: Ok this is chapter 3 of my story! Hope you like it!

Marik: Yes I hope you like it!

Kaysic: Marik, why do you sound like Bakura?

Marik: /rips off disguise/ Cause it is me, Bakura!

Kaysic: AHHHH! BAKURA'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!

Bakura: Yep I disguised myself as Marik and said I was dead!

Kaysic: Why?

Bakura: Because I felt like it.

Kaysic: Ok then we'll have to get back to you on that. Here's chappie 3 R&R please!

Disclaimer: She does not own any of these things in this story, only her insane ideas!

Chapter 3: True Alchemy 

"Vincent! I'm going out! I'll be back later!" yelled Kaysic opening the door. "Going out with who?!" "No I'm going outside!" "Oh! Ok!" "BYE!" BYE!"

/20 minutes later/

Kaysic stupidly was walking up the street backwards. Then she ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" said Kaysic as she turned around. She was surprised to see a guy standing there. He was about the same as her and blonde long hair that was in a brad. "Hi" she said "Hi" he said back. "What's your name?" "Edward, you? "I'm Kaysic" For some reason they started to walk up the hill together. Then Kaysic stopped. "I'm sorry I have to go!" she said. /runs off/ "Ok that was odd. I think I'll go to the store or something. Somehow she just popped up in the item shop. It was a big item shop. She walked in and saw Edward slide by her. (literally) "How did he get here so fast!"

He was being chased by tons of guards. "Come back here you bastard" yelled one of the guards. "SHIT!" yelled Edward. "Hey you!" yelled a clerk disguised as a Turk. "What the.. this is a random day!"

Edwards P.O.V 

He ran and turned a corner then disappeared. "What happened him?" "Damn! He's gone!" "You go that way and I'll you guys go some other way and I'll go get a hot dog."

Kaysic's P.O.V 

She ran around a corner then disappeared. "Huh?" asked the Turk to himself all confused. He walked down the isle.

END

Edward watched as the guards walked by. Kaysic also watched as the Turk walked by. Then some reason Edward saw the Turk go by and Kaysic saw the guards go by. They came out of their hiding places and looked down the isle and saw each other. They walked towards each other and met up in middle. "I can't help but noticed your arm." He said looking at Kaysic stupidly with her sleeve pulled up. "Maybe that's why that Turk was chasing you. What happened anyway?" asked Edward "Oh lets just say alchemy."

"Human transmutation." "Hey how'd you know?" He pulled up his sleeve. "Your an alchemist!?" yelled Kaysic "Yep" "Well I don't do it anymore." "Why not?" asked Edward

"Well ever since my brother died…" "Hey there he is!" "Get him!" Edward looked to side and saw the guards and Kaysic looked to her side to see the Turk. She turned and faced Edward telling him she was unarmed. She looked back at the Turk and back at Edward. Suddenly she felt something on her lips. It was Edward. They quickly pulled apart. "What was that for?" she asked "Well I was trying to a… hold that thought." He used his alchemy and grabbed a sword. He winked at her and went charging for the guards. Kaysic started to feel different. "His kiss it awakened my alchemy!" (Yes he has that power in this. Oh and I don't know why I put him in here but o well. Oh yeah he's 20 just so you know!) She glanced at the Turk and quickly took action. She used her alchemy and grabbed a gun shooting the Turk. "Hey I killed him! Oops!" she turned and ran to Edward to help but by the time she got there the rest had been killed. "Oops o well" he said. They looked blankly at each other. "Well I better go." said Kaysic

She ran out the door and somehow got to Vincent in 5 minutes. She burst throught


End file.
